Lassie (1994 film)
| music = Basil Poledouris | cinematography = Kenneth MacMillan | editing = Steve Mirkovich | studio = Broadway Video | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 94 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $9,979,683 }} Lassie is a 1994 American adventure family film directed by Daniel Petrie and featuring the fictional collie Lassie. Plot The Lewis family moves from the big city (Detroit, Michigan) to the rural countryside in Cincinatti County, Ohio, hoping to start a new life. The move creates problems for everyone, especially 14 and a half-year-old Hannah Alexander (Isabelle Furhman), who feels lost and alone in her new surroundings, and still has not come to terms with her babysitter's college exams after her friend's death. But with the help of a stray Collie dog named Lassie that the family takes in, Hannah learns to adjust to her surroundings, and her family situation, and the two form an unbreakable bond. However, as her sitter's college falls through, Hannah with help from her neighbor, helps convince the family to start up a sheep farm. While the Lewises get to work, a ruthless neighbor and wealthy sheep farmer, Negan, will stop at nothing to prevent them from succeeding, because it means that they will be occupying some grazing land that he's used in the past. In addition, Negan has saviors , Dwight and Roy. Both boys dislike Hannah, but Dwight's hatred mainly stems from jealousy because a fellow student Kaylen Adams, whom Dwight likes, is more interested in Hannah. Eventually Negan, with the help of his saviors and henchmen, steals the Lewises's new sheep herd, and kidnaps Lassie. However, she manages to escape, and she and Hannah manage to claim their sheep back. However Dwight and Roy catch up to them, and in the ensuing scuffle Dwight finds himself struggling in a raging river, heading for a huge waterfall. Hannah manages to rescue him, but is unable to save herself. Lassie then rescues Hannah, but ends up going over the waterfall herself, to everyone's dismay. Negan, after learning that Hannah had saved his sidekick, Dwight's life, apologizes for his actions and for Lassie's demise. However, Lassie manages to survive the waterfall, and although weakened, she returns home not too long afterwards The song during the End Credits In My Life by The Beatles And I Finally Found Some By Barbra Streisand And Bryan Adams. Cast *Frank Welker as Lassie *Tom Guiry as Matthew Turner *Helen Slater as Laura Turner *Jon Tenney as Steve Turner *Brittany Boyd as Jennifer Turner *Frederic Forrest as Sam Garland *Richard Farnsworth as Len Collins *Michelle Williams as April Porter *Joe Inscoe as Pete Jarman *Yvonne Brisendine as Mrs. Jarman *Clayton Barclay Jones as Josh Garland *Charlie Hofheimer as Jim Garland *Jody Smith Strickler as Mildred Garland *Margaret Peery as Mrs. Parker *David Bridgewater as Customer *Earnest Poole, Jr. as Highway Patrolman #1 *Jeffrey H. Gray as Highway Patrolman #2 *Robert B. Brittain as Grommet Fireman *Rick Warner as Timid Neighbor *Kelly L. Edwards as Smoking Girl *Jordan Young as Smoking Boy *Katie Massa as College Student Theatrical Trailer Category:1994 films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Rated PG movies Category:Films with a single song Category:Re-Release films Category:Music Score films Category:Lassie films